


Devoted

by GoodJanet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meechum gets caught sleeping where he shouldn't. He's promptly rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeroseneShowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroseneShowers/gifts).



After he’s said his goodbyes to Claire as she readies herself for work, Frank pulls Meechum aside.

“Now, Edward,” Frank says, “while I’m gone I need you to take very good care of Claire. I don’t want her feeling lonely while I’m away.”

“I will. I will do my very best, sir.”

Frank chucks him on the chin.

“I know you will, darlin’. You take care of yourself too.”

Meechum nods and watches the staff take the president’s luggage out to his car.

“I expect to hear a glowing review, Meechum,” he says on his way out the door.

Once the staff has left, he realizes that he has the private rooms to himself. He sits down in their dining room and just lets himself bask in the quiet. He so rarely gets these moments where he can just sit and think uninterrupted. It’s strange not having to be on the lookout for something nefarious. 

Meechum yawns loudly, and it wakes him up. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep in the chair. He rubs at the crick in his neck. Maybe if he were to lie down for a bit, the ache would go away. It’s not as if he has somewhere to be since Frank is out of state and Claire is at work. 

He wanders from the dining room to Claire’s bedroom since it’s the closest. He toes off his shoes and puts his jacket over a chair. He’s sure they won’t mind. He yawns again. It’s not like they’ll find out anyway.

~*~

Meechum is woken some time later by a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. His eyes open slowly, and the first thing he sees is the calm, confused face of Claire Underwood. He quickly sits up.

“Ma’am, I am terribly sorry about this. I only meant to rest here a minute before heading out.”

Claire sits down on the bed next to him.

“What time did you get here?”

“It was shortly before the president left, ma’am. At 2:30.”

Claire laughs quietly to herself.

“Edward, it’s nearly 5:00.”

She watches his tired, panicked face turn cherry red. And for once in his life, he can’t think of the appropriate thing to say. She decides to speak instead.

“Oh, you poor thing. Francis has been running you ragged, hasn’t he? Quite literally running, too. You deserve a rest.”

“Ma’am, maybe I should go. I really shouldn’t be here. I’m so sorry.”

Meechum climbs out of bed, only to find that his suit has become quite disheveled. The shame of unprofessionalism and misconduct make sweat form on his brow and the back of his neck. He looks like a mess, and he feels like an idiot. Just looking at Claire, without a hair out of place, is enough to make him want to get on his hands and knees and beg to be forgiven.

“I’m not angry with you. Worried and amused, maybe, but not angry. And I certainly won’t send you out of here looking like this. Let’s get you out of that rumpled suit.”

The last time he had been instructed to shed his suit in the Underwood’s private rooms, it had been for completely different reasons. 

“I’ll be right back, Edward. Just leave your suit on that chair there. I’ll get it pressed for you.”

She walks out of the room, and he hurries to obey her. Though he’s done it before, it still feels strange to be in just his briefs, tee shirt, socks, and garters in a married woman’s room. 

Claire returns then. But she, too, has slipped into something a little more comfortable. Although, it’s more like slipping _out_ of something. Gone is her immaculate white dress and shoes. Meechum gawks at her slender figure, clad only in a white lace bra and white cotton panties.

“I figured if we were similarly undressed, you’d feel a little more comfortable.”

Meechum can only gape. He’s fairly sure Frank didn’t mean to sleep with Claire when he said to take very good care of her…Did he?

Claire laughs quietly.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She saunters over to him effortlessly, placing her slender hands on his broad shoulders. He’s perfectly still as she rises up on her tip toes to place a light kiss on his mouth. He shivers.

“Ma’am?”

“Shhh, try not to think too much.”

She moves his hands to her hips, and he gets the hint and draws her in. She feels so fragile and smooth that he worries he’ll break her, but deep down he knows she’s much stronger than she ever lets on. He embraces her more tightly and deepens their kiss. He tries to remind himself not to let his legs shake.

She takes steps backwards, and he has no choice but to follow her. She’s too alluring to let get away, and he wants her more than he can stand. He’s sure she’s noticed his erection by now, but he’s too entranced by her swaying hips and soft skin to care that he must look ridiculous.

When she tips herself back onto the bed, Meechum stops and drinks her in again. She is laid out like a sacrifice on an alter. Claire is all smooth lines and slight curves and hair that glows in the half darkness.

“You are so gorgeous,” he breathes. “Can I—Can I please?”

He’s afraid to say anything more, but he hopes that dropping to his knees before her is explanation enough.

Wordlessly, she pulls her panties down her legs until her lower half is completely bared to him. And then she spreads her legs.

“Oh god, Jesus, fuck,” Meechum mutters before bringing his mouth to her cunt.

He licks and kisses and nips, spurred on by her nails on his scalp and the gentle moans that get louder and louder as he works her up. She tastes like musk and soap and sweat, and he wants more and more and more. She’s so perfect. She deserves to be worshipped like this with vigorous regularity. He forgets his own arousal in favor of her needs, and he doesn’t dare stop until she comes against his tongue with a rather loud shout.

He only stop when she carefully pushes him away, and he’s left panting on the carpet wondering how he got to be so lucky.

“Edward?” 

He perks up immediately.

“Yes?”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.”

He tries not to scramble, he really does, but in his excitement for more, he quickly climbs up on the bed. 

He’s very pleased to find her looking so happy and relaxed. He’d do anything for this woman.

“Come here,” she beckons.

He rests his weight atop her and kisses her again. She quite likes the taste of herself on him, this boy who is so eager to please.

She reaches down a finely manicured hand and palms his hard cock.

“Why don’t we take care of this?”

“Yes,” Meechum breathes. “God, yes.”

He kicks off his briefs, and Claire takes a good look at him.

With a nod from Claire, he holds the base of his dick before pushing into her wet heat. He feels her muscles pulse around him, and he bites his lip to keep from coming right there.

“Come on,” she urges. “I need you to.”

There’s nothing in the world that would keep him from doing as she asked, and with no other prompting, he begins fucking her in earnest.

He’s so fucking turned on that he ducks his face into her neck and holds her tightly in his toned arms, whimpering as he tries to hold himself back.

She runs soothing hands up and down his sweaty back, urging him on and gentling him all at the same time. The tiny hitches in her breath are sure to be his undoing. The hand between her legs is working at her clit, trying so hard to make sure that she’s feeling as good as he’s feeling.

“Edward, Edward, I—!”

Claire doesn’t finish her statement because suddenly she’s coming again, this time around the thick cock inside her and fingers between her legs. She clenches down hard, and Meechum loses his rhythm and comes, moaning loudly and coming deep inside her.

It feels like it’s a very long time before they part, but when they do, neither of them move very far. Meechum breaks the silence first.

“That was—That was amazing.”

She smiles at him. It’s rather flattering to hear that from someone nearly half her age. He certainly aimed to please, and he was rather successful too. She couldn’t complain.

“Thank you, Edward. You’re such a very sweet man.”

Claire reaches out a hand and moves his sweat-curled bangs out his eyes. Looking so disheveled, he looks so very young. Like he’s the one who needs to be protected.

“You take such good care of us. Do you know that? I couldn’t tell you the last time we were so close with someone else; the both of us. We like needing you.”

Meechum catches her hand and kisses it.

“I hope you will always have a need for me. I will cook or clean or fuck or lick your shoes clean if that’s what you need. I need you as much as you need me.”

Claire slides closer to him for more kisses. His kisses have a way of making her feel very protected.

~*~

Meechum doesn’t know when they fall asleep, lost in an embrace, but when they do it is to another hand on his shoulder. A man’s hand.

He opens his eyes to see the president standing over them both in the soft light of daybreak. He’s home early…

Meechum is about to speak when Underwood puts a finger to his lips. Claire is still asleep.

He watches as Frank undresses to his underclothes and then lifts the blankets to slide into bed on the other side of Claire.

Meechum shoots him a confused look, but the president just shakes his head likes he’s disappointed or distraught about something. Perhaps later, the president will have use of him, but for now, Underwood curls up against his beautiful wife, and the three of them fall back into an easy, restful sleep.


End file.
